


Monopoly

by acosmos



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone's happy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosmos/pseuds/acosmos
Summary: “Yes!” Clary cheered as Jace obediently moved the tiny silver dog over Simon's danger zone of four hotels and into safety.It was looking more and more likely that Clary would be the winner. Again. She had booted Jace and Maia from the game, bankrupting them with a ruthlessness usually saved for fights and whereas Maia was happily ignoring the game, Jace had decided to get over his damaged pride by helping Clary whoop Simon's ass.Honestly, they never should've been allowed to play together. This was just bullying now.OR every now and then everyone gets together to just relax and spend time in each others' company. Tonight, they're playing monopoly.





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> I've read lots of angsty stories recently and just wanted to write something light and angst-free. And so this was born. Any mistakes are my own and I take no credit for the books or the tv show; just wanted to show my appreciation for them.

”Oh come on! Again? These dice are loaded I swear.”

“Ha! I knew that property was a good buy!”

“Fuck you Fray.”

Simon heaved a sigh of resignation as Jace moved the small metallic shoe onto Illinois Avenue as Clary watched on with glee, malicious grin on her face as she counted how much she was owed. Simon looked at his pitiful winnings forlornly. “How much do you want? 100? 200?”

“560, if you'd be so kind.” Clary held up her hand and Jace happily obliged a high five, both enjoying Simon's suffering immensely. He comforted himself with thoughts of returning the favour when he brings out The Hobbit board game he'd brought.

Simon reluctantly handed over the paper, wincing at what little he had left. “You're a leech, Fray. Bleeding my wallet dry.”

“Interesting metaphor.”

“Shut up Jace.”

“Play nice kids.” Magnus called from where Izzie was painting his nails, his legs sprawled over Alec’s lap, trapping him to the sofa.

Crossing his arms in a huff, Simon shoved the dice in Clary's general direction. “I always play nice.” He muttered, causing Jace to snort and Simon to glare at him before focusing on the dice rolling in Clary's hands, willing them to land on a good number.

A seven. For g-d's sake.

“Yes!” Clary cheered as Jace obediently moved the tiny silver dog over Simon's danger zone of four hotels and into safety.

It was looking more and more likely that Clary would be the winner. Again. With sheer dumb luck she had booted Jace and Maia from the game, bankrupting them with a ruthlessness usually reserved for battles. Now Maia was leaning against the sofa, invested in a book that Luke had gotten her for her birthday and happily ignoring the game, whereas Jace had decided to get over his damaged pride by helping Clary whoop Simon's ass.

Honestly, they never should've been allowed to play together. This was just bullying now.

Magnus felt someone pass over his wards just before the doorbell rang, and watched with barely concealed amusement as Simon abandoned the carnage on the floor and sped towards the door with an eager “I'll get it!”. When Simon returned with four pizza boxes, Clary, Jace and Izzie cheered whilst Magnus rolled his eyes, suddenly glad he had already eaten earlier that evening with Alec. Maia couldn't really care less, but if there wasn't a meat lover's in that stack someone was going to get mauled. Probably Simon. It wasn't her fault he was so much fun to fight with, especially as his vampiric powers made it almost a fair fight. Almost.

Settling down once more but now with pizza, Simon dived back into the game, brimming with stubborn determination and already looking at what hotels and houses he would need to sell so as to not go down without a fight. Clary, noticing the fierceness in Simon's gaze, felt herself grin at the familiarity of the downworlder's competitive nature coming through.

She loved these monthly evenings away from the troubles and pains of their everyday lives; a night where they can just relax and enjoy - or tolerate, in Simon and Jace's case - each other's company. Looking around, at Magnus spelling his nails dry as Alec tries and fails not to watch the warlock and his sister with fond adoration; at Maia sneaking her leg out to jab Simon in the side before darting back with poker face in place as he whipped around to glare at her; at Jace's comforting presence at her side as he watches the board with an intense analytical gaze usually reserved for missions; she knew that despite the cool, indifferent facades they put in place (-cough- Alec -cough-), that they all loved these evenings as well.

Smiling to herself, Clary turned back to the board with the goal of emptying Simon's bank firmly on her mind.

Magnus better be ready to summon some tissues, because this was going to be brutal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and criticism are welcome!


End file.
